Kana's Song
by Niilan
Summary: Kana has never been able to express her feelings to the one she loves. Now alone in a quiet wood, she sings, but you never know who is listening. NejiXOC


Disclaimer: I do not own Neji or any aspect associate with Naruto. Also the lyrics are by Evanescence's _Where Will You Go_. The character of Kana is owned by my good friend Loverly Light. This is an idea I wrote for a friend's fan fiction, but has yet to be used. :( Well, enjoy!

Warning: I just want everyone to know this is one of my older fanfictions, so it's not as good as some of my others.

--

Kana walked slowly through the darkness. Sparse light weaved its way through the tree branches, but she didn't care. Kana did not mind darkness… in fact she preferred it. No crunch sounded her approach, for the grass was soft and moist. As her thoughts wandered, a distant tune crept forward from the farthest reaches of her mind. Lyrics long forgotten resurfaced. Not concerning herself with self-consciousness, the words flowed from her mouth in a lovely refrain…

"_You're too important for anyone,_

_You play the role of all you long to be._

_But I, I know who you really are;_

_You're the one who cries when you're alone."_

She ran her hand along a bush, scattering the water droplets.

"_But where will you go,_

_With no one left to save you from yourself?_

_You can't escape,_

_You can't escape…"_

Memories raced through her mind. Her cousin's smiling face, full of genuine love and care. He had never judged her; he didn't consider her any weaker due to her gender.

"_You think that I can't see right through your eyes;_

_Scared to death to face reality._

_No one seems to hear your hidden cries,_

_You're left to face yourself alone."_

Her parents had not been the same, though. She was criticized and alienated from the family. The entire village saw her only as a burden.

"_But where will you go,_

_With no one left to save you from yourself?_

_You can't escape the truth…_

_I realize you're afraid,_

_But you can't abandon everyone._

_You can't escape,_

_You don't want to escape."_

Why couldn't they see her as her cousin did? Why did she have to have born so weak?

Kana paused as she approached an old tree. The song was still incomplete. Kaihei had sung it to her many times. An old friend had formed the first verse, and he in turn had created the second verse for her. Kana was unaware of the chorus's origin. However, she had not produced a third verse… perhaps a bridge. The girl leaned her head against the trunk. Another failure… another task, however trivial, she had yet to complete.

Swinging up onto the lowest branch, lines creased her brow in determination. She_ had_ to complete the song. It was her link to the only one who had genuinely cared. Who…? Who would she pass the song to? Kaihei had insisted she finish the composition. She was instructed to use a loved one as her muse. But who? Kana didn't have a loved one.

Suddenly, an image appeared before the girl. Her mind's eye swept over the pearl eyes, hard face, and long black hair. _Neji-kun…_ Kana would give her song to Neji.

Taking a deep breath, she let the lines stream forth…

Leaves crunched gently beneath the boy's sandaled feet. He remained silent in his solitary stroll. A soft breeze traveled through the forest, pulling at Neji's hair. A faint melody streamed past his ear with the wind. Cautiously, he trailed the music until words became distinct.

"_I am so sick of speaking words that no one understands._

_Is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone?_

_I can hear you in a whisper,_

_But you can't even hear me screaming!"_

Halting, Neji scanned the area. _Byakugan._

Colorless images raced past as his vision curved through the maze of trees. Beyond a clump of leaves, he spied a girl. As she was spinning in a tight circle, her dark hair obscuring her face. Neji focused on her figure as it gracefully danced across the grass. She paused to alter rotation, drawing the cascading tresses back.

Neji gasped. Kana! He broadened his vision to the surrounding area. Was this a trick? Assuring security, he cut his Byakugan, and advanced quietly. Kana's melancholy words seeped to his ear.

"_Where will you go;_

_With no one left to save you from yourself?_

_You can't escape the truth._

_I realize you're afraid._

_But you can't reject the whole world._

_You can't escape,_

_You won't escape,_

_You can't escape,_

_You don't want to escape…!"_

Kana's pace decreased as she silently continued spinning. She repeated the final line, her voice but a raspy whisper:

"_You don't want to escape…"_

"You have a beautiful voice."

Kana whipped around. "N-Neji-kun! I didn't know…!"

The boy stepped out from the bushes. "I didn't mean to startle you."

Kana blushed a deep shade of crimson. "No… I'm sorry…"

Neji smirked. "You seem to have a gift in discovering something to apologize for in whatever conversation, even when it is the other who is at fault."

"Sor-" she clapped her hand over her mouth, her blush brightening. "Do you really think it was that great…?"

"Yes. Who were you singing of?"

Kana lowered her gaze. "Um… well, it was about… you, Neji-kun…"

Neji's eyes widened. He hadn't expected that response. As he watched her unsuccessfully suppress the color in her cheeks. He drew back, concealing his expression in the shadows. He didn't know how he felt; he didn't know anyone really cared. Those words… Kana understood him like no one else. She knew his brokenness and solitude. Those deep purple eyes glistened with unshed tears trapped in a deep chasm of loneliness, just like his.

A soft smile graced his lips, and he extended his hand. "Can I walk you home?"

Kana's eyes widened. Her lip merely twitched. Bowing her head to hide her growing smile, the girl nodded meekly. "Yes…"

She followed closely beside Neji as they continued towards the village. The soft melody drifted into Neji's mind as Kana hummed gently. He ran the closing phrase through his mind.

"_You don't want to escape…"_

He peered over his shoulder and smiled again. No, he didn't. He never wanted to escape this night.


End file.
